1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention generally pertains to semi-rigid plastic containers with snap-on lids and more specifically to a clear visual means of indicating the lid is properly sealed to the container.
2. Description of Related Art
Today's typical plastic food storage container includes a lid that snaps or slips onto the container simply by applying pressure. However, after the lid is supposedly on, repeated pressure is usually applied to ascertain the lid is completely on and the container is properly sealed. This is especially true for substantially rectangular containers. Moreover, should someone other than the one who first closed the container come across it, the same procedure of reapplying pressure would have to be used to tell whether the container had been properly sealed.